Волшебство действительности: Выпуск 7: Всемогущий
by Scorpy-l
Summary: Как победить всемогущее существо? Видии, Серебрянке и Розетте предстоит одолеть незваного гостя, который решил подчинить себе сказочный остров. Если любите математику, получите ещё большее удовольствие. А если нет, попробуйте взглянуть на царицу наук с другой стороны? Но ни в коем случае не читайте работу, если обожаете романтические рассказы и не любите мыслить творчески.


**Волшебство действительности. Выпуск 7: «Всемогущий»**

Серия познавательных рассказов по мотивам анимационного фильма «Феи» ㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

— — —

 **Предыстория серии**  
В Древо пыльцы ударила молния. Феи сумели потушить пожар и спасли дерево от гибели, но теперь жителям Долины придётся ждать несколько лет, пока Древо выздоровеет, и источник пыльцы восстановится. Чтобы выжить, феи осваивают новое волшебство. Волшебство действительности.ㅤ

ㅤ

— — —

ㅤ

 **Часть первая**

 _Карта сокровищ_

 _ㅤ_

Сказочный остров мирно спал под покрывалом тёплой ночи. Спали, впрочем, далеко не все. Из гор зимнего леса доносилось гулкое уханье сов, в лиственном лесу из норок повыглядывали мышки, а на болотах заквакали камышовые жабы. Для ночных животных настало время охоты. Лишь обитатели Долины фей сладко спали в маленьких домиках и цветах. ㅤ

ㅤ

Все феи, кроме одной. Старшая мастерица ожесточённо колотила свёрнутый лист чистой белой бумаги. Что же случилось? Неужели фея Мэри решила поупражняться и развить силу удара? Раньше ей не было дела до кулачных боёв — она считала их нелепой и опасной потехой.

— Неблагодарные! — сквозь стиснутые зубы бранилась опытная мастерица, щедро раздавая удары несчастному листу, закреплённому на подушке, — не видят они смысла, понимаете ли!

Вскипевший чайник отвлёк хозяйку мастерской от порки листа. Надев фартук, она засыпала чаинки в ванночку, сделанную из пустой консервной банки, и залила кипятком.

— После всего, что я сделала для них! — фея Мэри всплеснула руками, а потом стала макать измученный лист в чай. — Ну, строго говоря, не я одна. Все мастерицы стараются что есть силы, но кто всех наставляет?! Кто за всё отвечает?

Нача́вший желтеть лист бумаги молчал, как бывалый шпион на допросе.

— «Плохой из вас учитель!» Да как можно такое говорить? Вот бесстыдные! — возмущалась старшая мастерица, помещая многострадальный лист бумаги в печку.

— Ну, ничего! — чиркнула она спичкой, — ещё посмотрим! Я строю машины и учу юных фей дольше, чем вы трое живёте вместе взятые! — с жаром закончила она, достала увеличительное стекло и обмакнула перо в чернильницу с тушью. ㅤ

ㅤ

Знай фея Мэри, к какой беде это приведёт, она бы трижды подумала, прежде чем преподать такой урок своим капризным подопечным.ㅤ

ㅤ

На следующий день в закутке мастеров всё было как обычно. Солнце едва выглянуло из-за горизонта, а в мастерскую пришли уже пять фей с новыми заказами: срочно требовались новые лифты и канатные дороги. Что поделать — с тех пор как пыльцы почти не стало, путешествие с одного дерева на другое из пустяка превратилось в долгое и утомительное приключение. ㅤ

ㅤ

Фея Мэри привычно сидела за верстаком — следила за работой, делала пометки в журнале, время от времени подсказывая ученикам технические премудрости.

— Боббл, ну кто же так строит! Как только на эту штуку кто-нибудь обопрётся, бедняга сразу рухнет на землю вместе с твоей опорой. Это тебе не украшение — бери заготовку в полтора раза толще и переделывай.

— Фея Мэри, — обратился к ней Клэнк, — к вам тут пришли.

Хозяйка мастерской мельком глянула за плечо крепыша, а потом непривычно ласково ответила:

— Спасибо, родной! Помоги-ка Бобблу с новой опорой. Справишься?

— Э-э, думаю, да, — крупный подмастерье задумчиво почесал затылок.

— Ну вот и молодец! — старшая мастерица проводила тружеников заботливым взглядом, спрятала добрую улыбку и, немного помедлив, холодно посмотрела на трёх гостей, стоящих рядом.

— Слушаю вас, — сухо произнесла она.

Розетта легонько толкнула локтем смотрящую в пол Серебрянку. Она вначале взглянула на Видию, но когда встретилась с непреклонным взглядом, вздохнула и первой начала неприятный разговор.

— Фея Мэри… мы пришли… извиниться за вчерашнее, — фея воды выговорила с трудом. Розетта старательно закивала, а Видия продолжала как ни в чём не бывало стоять, скрестив руки.

— И это всё? — спросила наставница, ожидая продолжения.

— Мы не хотели вас обижать. У вас всё хорошо получается. Много одарённых учеников. Просто, из нас мастериц не выйдет и стоит ли тратить время? — водная фея вымученно улыбнулась.ㅤ

ㅤ

Фея Мэри взглянула на сгорающих от стыда гостей (не считая скучающей Видии) и спросила Серебрянку:

— Скажи-ка мне, по чьей милости феи света остались без воды на прошлой неделе? Ты же знала, сколько домиков на лугу. Надо было лишь догадаться, сколько бочек потребуется, чтобы воды хватило на неделю, не так ли? Не в том ли дело, что кому-то невдомёк, зачем нужна простейшая алгебра? — наставница пытливо посмотрела на покрасневшую фею. Не дождавшись ответа, старшая мастерица обратилась к Розетте.

— А вы, милостивая сударыня, не напомните ли, кто в ответе за огороды, которые оказались настолько плохо размечены, что урожай теперь будет на треть меньше? Отчего же столько места ушло на дорожки, которые можно было расположить намного компактнее? Уж не в том ли дело, что кто-то не понимает пользу геометрии?

— Я не виновата! — фея цветов, словно защищаясь, выставила раскрытые руки, — главное, чтобы было красиво… Ой, то есть, чтобы помидоры и картошка поспели к осени. Волшебной пыльцы нет — знаете, как тяжело всё вручную-то выращивать? Хорошо хоть как-то…

— Довольно, — фея Мэри строго подняла руку, повелевая примолкнуть, — а ты, Видия…

Фея быстрого полёта бросила на хозяйку мастерской усталый взгляд, молча спрашивая: «Ну, что от меня-то хотите?»

— Честно говоря, — недоумевала наставница, — до сих пор удивляюсь, что ты тоже решила изучить основы математики. Похвально.

— Не хочу огорчать вас, фея Мэри, — угрюмо произнесла фея ветра, — всё-таки мы (ну, то есть, они) пришли извиниться, — Видия показала на подруг, — понимаете, мне просто надо чем-то заняться. Без пыльцы не полетаешь, от моей последней статьи все зевали, а тут... скучное до тошноты занятие, но хоть какое-то разнообразие, — она развела руками, а потом неспешно отошла на два шага в сторону и прислонилась к стене с прежним безразличным видом.

— Делайте, что хотите, — старшая мастерица сделала небрежный жест рукой, — будем считать, что извинения приняты.

Розетта тотчас просияла, сделала маленький шаг назад и выразительно посмотрела на подруг, явно предлагая поскорее уйти. Серебрянка неловко поклонилась и вместе с феей цветов осторожными шагами направилась к выходу.

— Да, одна просьба! — вспомнила хозяйка мастерской, — отнесите-ка это в библиотеку, — она протянула Видии учебники по сопротивлению материалов и свёрнутый в трубочку лист бумаги. Как только фея быстрого полёта небрежно взяла предметы, фея Мэри испуганно воскликнула:

— Осторожно! Это не просто свиток! Это древняя пиратская карта.

— Да ну? Настоящая карта сокровищ? — хмыкнула фея ветра.

— Разумеется, нет! Это отреставрированная уменьшенная копия древней карты. Ты же не думаешь, что люди начертили её в таком размере?

— Кто их знает, — пожала плечами Видия, — а карта правда ведёт к сокровищам?

— Спроси у фей-археологов, — с деланным безразличием ответила наставница, — а даже если и так — какой нам прок от их богатств? Меди хватает, а золото — мягкий металл. Что из него построишь? Нам бы алюминия! — фея Мэри хохотнула, — посмотрела бы я на пиратов — прячут сундук на нашем острове, а там — алюминиевые слитки.ㅤ

ㅤ

Подруги многозначительно переглянулись, затем ответили, что обязательно отнесут карту в хранилище, спешно попрощались и покинули мастерскую. Стараясь не привлекать внимания, Серебрянка, Розетта и Видия направились было в библиотеку, но по дороге дружно свернули в лес, притаились в траве возле раскидистой осины, бросили рядом с подосиновиком справочники, уселись на них, и, сгорая от любопытства, развернули карту.

— И это фея Мэри называет реставрацией, — усмехнулась быстрая летунья, глядя на пожелтевший и мятый лист.

— Как думаете, какие богатства там спрятаны? — с блеском в глазах спросила речная фея.

— Хотела бы знать, — Розетта скользила взглядом по карте, любуясь тонкими чёрными линиями, изображавшими горы, леса, поля, побережье и кусочек океана.

— Эй, я тут кое-что приметила! — прищурилась Видия и провела пальцем по нарисованному лесу, — приглядитесь-ка. Это не просто узор, а мелкий текст! Им покрыта вся карта!

Спутницы вгляделись в узор и без особого успеха попытались прочитать даже для фей крохотные буквы. Понаблюдав за жалкими потугами подруг, фея ветра спесиво произнесла:

— Ладно-ладно, так уж и быть, прочитаю вам.ㅤ

ㅤ

Строки, оставленные неизвестным автором, гласили:

— «Шторм и гром на твою голову, незнакомец! Раз читаешь мою карту, значит, старина Дин Комптон покоится на морском дне. И лучше бы тебе быть старым морским волком, а не юнгой в первом плавании, иначе не видать тебе сокровищ, как «Летучему голландцу» родной гавани!»

— Какому голландцу? — не поняла Розетта. Серебрянка шикнула на неё. Видия продолжила:

— «Думаешь, я спрятал золото и драгоценные камни? Как бы не так! В моём сундуке хранится самое ценное сокровище на свете. Однажды на Тролльском острове мне посчастливилось завладеть чародейским Кубом всезнания. Я нагревал куб в печи и думал о том, что бы хотел узнать — в тот же миг все тайны мира раскрывались передо мной, как старый судовой журнал. Я знал о завтрашнем шторме, о кораблях на сто миль вокруг, даже знал, о чём думает моя команда. Но если ты читаешь эти строки, похоже, оплошал старик Комптон, а значит, пора передать Куб достойному преемнику. Как же я не допущу, чтобы Куб не попал в лапы проходимца? Всё просто, как два дублона! Карта моя зашифрована, а разгадать шифр сумеет лишь капитан корабля. Что, ещё не выбросил белый флаг? Тогда вынимай перо и записывай, а вернее начерти на карте систему координат».

— Что? — обомлели подруги.

Видия прочитала второй раз. Сомнений не было, неведомый морской разбойник просил начертить прямо на карте систему координат. Далее шло разъяснение, где находится центр и что принять за единицу.

— Мы же не будем рисовать прямо на карте? — неуверенно спросила Серебрянка.

— Сама-то как думаешь? — фея ветра закатила глаза и посмотрела на водную фею, как на двоечника у доски, — если фея Мэри увидит изрисованную карту, она нас живьём съест! Не удивлюсь, что кто-то до нас попытался определить, где сокровища, исчертил карту, а фее Мэри пришлось чистить лист. Помните, она сказала про реставрацию?

Спутницы согласно закивали в ответ.

— А давайте я принесу прозрачную плёнку и чернильные карандаши! — бойко предложила Розетта, — будем рисовать на плёнке, а когда закончим, просто снимем её. Комар носа не подточит.

Заметив, что подруги переглянулись, видимо, не ожидая, что она подскажет хорошую идею, фея цветов пояснила: — Милые мои, ну я же не только с растениями вожусь. Я вместе с феями-художницами тружусь над графическим дизайном. Потрет я вам не напишу, но продумаю работу в целом, построю композицию, создам красивый шрифт. Как, по-вашему, мы делаем полупрозрачные вывески? Если взять просто однотонную подложку…

— Всё-всё, поняли, — прервала её Видия, — мы пока изучим, что там пишет этот пират, а ты сбегай за плёнкой. Да, чуть не забыла! Никому не рассказывай, что мы тут ищем сокровища, — фея ветра поиграла бровями.

— А я думала, мы поделимся находкой со всеми, — простодушно ответила Розетта.

— Непременно поделимся! — не моргнув глазом подхватила быстрая летунья, — только пока нечем делиться. Вот когда найдём, тогда всех и обрадуем.

— Как скажешь. Скоро буду! Пока!ㅤ

ㅤ

Проводив взглядом фею садов, Видия хмыкнула и продолжила читать: «Начертил? Молодец! Но ты ведь не подумал, что я зарыл сокровища там, где пересекаются оси координат? Это слишком просто даже для трюмной крысы! Если ты и правда капитан, докажи. Иначе копать тебе весь остров до конца времён! Однажды на причале я увидел два корабля — за каждым скрывались разные числа. Дальше шли номера 61 и 81, а следующее значение тоже было закрыто кораблём. За ним белел номер 91. Сложи все числа последовательности. Ответ понадобится позже».

— Что-что? — округлила глаза речная фея.

— Что слышишь! — огрызнулась быстрая летунья, — если убрать всю эту чушь про корабли, получится, что у нас ряд чисел с неизвестными.

— О, нет! Неужели снова придётся решать задачи? Это жестоко! Жестоко! — Серебрянка обречённо взглянула в небо.

— А чего ты ждала от разбойника? — осклабилась Видия, — ладно, не горюй. Зато это лучшее доказательство тому, что Куб настоящий.

— Почему? — изумилась подруга.

— А когда ты последний раз видела умного и грамотного пирата (я пока ни одной ошибки не нашла), который ещё знал бы математику и загадывал загадки?

Фея воды задумчиво почесала затылок, а потом сказала, пугаясь своих слов:

— Неужели Куб всезнания и впрямь существует!

— Во чём! — блеснула глазами Видия. ㅤ

ㅤ

Феи проворно схватили веточки и переписали на сухой земле последовательность чисел.ㅤ

ㅤ

?, ?, 6I, 8I, ?, 9I

ㅤ

Сначала друзья складывали значения, потом вычитали, умножали, делили, пробовали записать в обратном порядке. Увы, все усилия оказались напрасны. Казалось, что числа расставлены случайно.

— Не могу больше, — выпустив веточку из рук, Серебрянка бессильно прислонилась к спелому грибу.

— Быстро же сдаёшься, — бросила Видия, переписывая числа ещё раз, прибавляя к каждой по восьмёрке.

— Обезумевший пират мог загадать что угодно, — фея воды безрадостно вздохнула, — может, Розетта что придумает?

— Ага! Конечно! — фыркнула Видия.

— Ребята, привет! — подоспела фея цветов.

— Легка на помине, — обронила быстрая летунья, — почему так долго? Принесла, что надо?

— Ещё бы! — красавица положила на подосиновик свёрнутую плёнку и вынула из сумки по ягоде черники, — угощайтесь!

— Ой, спасибо, Розетта! — улыбнулась Серебрянка и с аппетитом закусила ягодку.

— Лучше помоги решить это! — фея ветра даже не взглянула на ягоды. Указав на числа, написанные веточками на земле, она пояснила: — Надо понять, что должно быть вместо пропусков.ㅤ

ㅤ

Едва бросив на последовательность беглый взгляд, Розетта прыснула со смеху.

— Что? — опешила Видия. Речная фея тотчас отложила ягодку и нахмурила брови. Потом она старательно вытерла лицо травинкой. Вскоре стало ясно — дело не в том, что она измазалась соком. Продолжая давиться от хохота, заботливая красавица рухнула на землю, показывая пальцем на числа. Быстрая летунья раскраснелась, точь-в-точь, как её лучшая подруга и решительно подошла к фее цветов.

— А ну говори, чего расхохоталась, не то!.. — но стоило ей взглянуть на числа «вверх ногами», она широко раскрыла глаза, потом гневно стукнула себя по лбу и проворчала: — Серебрянка, мы с тобой тупее троллей!ㅤ

ㅤ

С первой головоломкой было покончено. Накрыв карту плёнкой, феи проворно начертили чернильными карандашами систему координат. С помощью подвернувшейся хлопковой нитки они построили ровный прямой угол. Розетта вспомнила, что для этого надо натянуть треугольник со сторонами, равными трём, четырём и пяти — как поступали ещё древние землемеры. Фея ветра прочла следующий абзац: «Теперь шутки в сторону! Далее следует список функций. Каждая пронумерована. Сейчас я скажу, что сделать дальше».ㅤ

ㅤ

Неведомый пират объяснил, что к чему надо прибавить, что с чем сложить, чтобы узнать, какая функция из списка укажет путь к сокровищам. С этой частью друзья справились довольно легко. Разбойник объяснил, что сокровища находятся там, где пересекаются найденные функции. Дело за малым — найти заветный «крестик» на карте. Всё сходилось — феи ещё раз проверили, правильно ли они всё поняли и не ошиблись ли с арифметикой. Но едва искательницы сокровищ переписали на земле задание, весь азарт утонул в вязком болоте непонимания. На друзей хищно глядели следующие строчки:ㅤ

ㅤ

 _f_ ( _x_ ) = tg( _x_ )  
 _g_ ( _x_ ) = _x_ ² + 1ㅤ

ㅤ

— Ну, так и будем на них глазеть или попробуем что-нибудь сделать? — первой заговорила Видия.

— Сдаюсь, — вздохнула Серебрянка, — может, спросим Динь-динь или фею Мэри?

— Ещё чего! — отрезала фея ветра, — найдём Куб всезнания — тогда они будут у нас спрашивать, а не наоборот! Наконец-то я в совершенстве овладею аэродинамикой и смогу летать — хоть с пыльцой, хоть без!

— Давай хотя бы прошмыгнём в библиотеку и возьмём собрание формул…

Быстрая летунья не дала Розетте договорить:

— Ну-ну! Как только мы там появимся, угадай, о чём нас спросят? Правильно, где карта! И что мы ответим? Ах, простите, мы случайно заметили, что узор — это мелкий текст, и теперь ищем сокровища. Найдём — и тотчас всё вернём! — она закончила серьёзным тоном, — никто никуда не уйдёт, пока мы не исчерпаем все наши знания и умения! — фея ветра решительно погрозила кулаком.

— Недолго ждать осталось, — пробормотала под нос фея цветов. Видия сделала вид, что не расслышала.

— Допустим, мы не вычислим, где именно находится заветный крестик, но нам ведь и не нужна большая точность. Мы просто построим графики и посмотрим, где кривые встретятся!ㅤ

ㅤ

Услышав эти слова, спутницы оживились. Фея быстрого полёта деловито рассуждала дальше:  
— Итак, начнём с простого. Я помню, как считается икс квадрат: надо просто взять число и умножить его само на себя. Да, и в нашем случае единицу добавить. За дело! — скомандовала она. Розетта и Серебрянка схватили палочки и стали усердно умножать. В Долине фей не было микрокалькуляторов — всё считали вручную. Видела бы сейчас наставница мастеров своих некогда нерадивых учениц, непременно прослезилась бы, глядя на их рвение и трудолюбие.ㅤ

ㅤ

— Сколько ещё точек надо? — спросила Розетта, вертя палочку в руке (похоже, она так увлеклась, что вид грязи её нисколько не беспокоил).

— Пока хватит, — ответила Видия и попросила: — Теперь соедини точки на карте.

— Почему я?

— Ты же сама сказала, что немного умеешь рисовать, — усмехнулась быстрая летунья. Фея цветов не стала спорить и одним плавным росчерком соединила точки.

— А что означает вторая функция? — поинтересовалась Серебрянка.

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — удивилась Розетта, — Фея Мэри пыталась научить меня геометрии, а не алгебре — будь эти огороды неладны — помню только, что эта штуковина называется _тангенсом_. Кажется, это отношение противолежащего катета к прилежащему. Или наоборот…

— Это принципиальная разница, — заметила Серебрянка.

— Говорю же, не помню! А, погоди, я запомнила, что тангенса девяносто не бывает из-за, кажется, деления на ноль. Это всё — больше правда ничего не знаю! — капризно ответила она.

Немного подумав, Видия ответила с заговорщицкой ухмылкой:

— А больше и не надо, — она вновь стала рисовать, — девяносто градусов — это прямой угол, — она набросала на земле окружность в центре системы координат, — нулю тут равна вот эта сторона — прилежащий катет.

— И что нам это даёт? — не поняла Розетта.

— Да то, что теперь мы знаем, что такое тангенс! Остаётся начертить круг поаккуратнее, провести из центра линии до пересечения с окружностью, а потом измерить противолежащий и прилежащий катеты. И просто-напросто делить одно на другое!

— А получится? — фея воды не верила, что всё так просто.

— Ещё бы! — Видия не любила, когда кто-то сомневался в её способностях.ㅤ

ㅤ

Если бы кто-то рассказал фее Мэри, что Видия, Розетта и Серебрянка делали на опушке леса, она бы решила, что её разыгрывают. Три неугомонные феи смастерили из веточек циркуль и начертили ровную окружность. Затем, с помощью линеек из ниток они стали строить и высчитывать тангенсы разных углов. Друзья сами удивились, но вскоре из точек стала проглядывать настоящая тангенсоида. Подумать только — крохотных математических познаний и упорства хватило, чтобы разгадать пиратский замысел! Розетта соединила точки одной плавной линией.ㅤ

ㅤ

— Что-то не сходится, — нахмурилась Видия.

— Мы где-то ошиблись? — забеспокоилась Серебрянка.

— Нет, дело не в погрешности, — фея ветра указала на точку, в которой пересекались графики, —даже если мы немного напортачили и построили график неровно, эту часть Долины мы знаем вдоль и поперёк. Тут находится закуток мастеров — сокровища бы давно нашли.

— Ты хочешь сказать… — прохныкала Розетта, — что клад отыскали до нас?

— Возьми себя в руки! Мы что-то упустили, — рявкнула быстрая летунья, ища взглядом зацепку. Через несколько мгновений она вновь расплылась в пиратской ухмылке. Видия оторвала кусочек плёнки снизу листа, приложила поверх графика, обрисовала тангенсоиду, сдвинула листок влево и победоносно вскрикнула, когда кривые вновь пересеклись на северном побережье острова.

— Конечно же! — догадалась фея воды, — тангенс повторяется. И никто не говорил, что точка пересечения находится справа от центра координат. Она может быть и слева. Не удивлюсь, что таких точек десятки, сотни…

— Спорю на ведро слив, что их бесконечность, — весело отозвалась фея ветра, — да только нас интересует одна. Вот эта.

— Слушайте, а ведь точно! На том побережье полно скал, и не заметить какую-нибудь пещеру проще простого, — согласилась Розетта, — вот хитрый пират попался!

— Берегись, волшебный куб! Мы идём за тобой! — речная фея произнесла с пиратским выражением. Подруги рассмеялись (даже Видия весело улыбнулась) и, прихватив карту и недоеденные ягоды, отправились в путь.ㅤ

ㅤ

Дорога была неблизкой. Самое время вернуться в Долину и снарядить мышиную повозку, но искательницы сокровищ не хотели привлекать внимания и отправились пешком. По дороге они весело болтали и спорили, какими знаниями и навыками непременно овладеют. Трудно сказать, обуяла ли их жадность, тщеславие или просто жажда приключений. Вскоре феи вышли на скалистый берег. Человеку пришлось бы изрядно помучиться, чтобы спуститься со скалы, но крылатые обитатели Долины играючи спрыгнули. Хоть феи и не могли взлететь без пыльцы, но никто не мешал воспользоваться крылышками, как парашютом. Друзья пошли вдоль скалистого берега, перепрыгивая с одного камня на другой. Будь сегодня шторм, пришлось бы им вернуться с пустыми руками. К счастью, океан в тот день радовал своим редким спокойствием. И вдруг, когда феи перепорхнули через очередной круглый камень, Видия заметила своеобразное дупло в бурой скале.

— Нашли! Вот он — тайник с сокровищами! — радостно воскликнула она, ловко запрыгивая внутрь.

Серебрянка с Розеттой чуть отстали, но быстро нагнали спутницу уже в пещере.

— Маловат вход для человека. Как думаете? — засомневалась речная фея.

— Да мало ли. Может, зарос, — предположила Розетта, — однажды в пещере я видела такие живописные каменные сосульки!

— Сталактиты, — подсказала Видия.

— Во-во, они, — поддакнула фея цветов.

— У меня мурашки по коже, — поёжилась Серебрянка, оглядываясь по сторонам. В тусклом свете было трудно что-либо разглядеть, но светлые камни хорошо рассеивали солнечные лучи, едва попадающие внутрь.

— Привидений не бывает, — усмехнулась фея ветра.

— Я не о том. Ребята, оглядитесь. Эта пещера — почти идеальная сфера! — сказала фея воды, пугаясь своего эха.

— Подумаешь, — отмахнулась Розетта.

— Я на Континент летала сколько раз, но никогда не встречала такого! — тревожилась речная фея, — тут явно что-то не так. Эти камни, скорее всего, свалились с потолка, но общая форма — почти идеальный шар. Такое чувство, что этот тайник — рукотворный.

— Лучше помогай простукивать стены, — быстрая летунья взяла маленький камешек и, как в меру умелый неандерталец, стала стучать им по стенам.

— Пираты не могли создать такой тайник, — не унималась Серебрянка, — вход слишком узкий. А даже если он и был раньше шире, какой смысл тратить время и придавать пещере шарообразный вид, и причём такой точный?

— Значит, его сделали феи, что жили в Долине задолго до нас, — предположила Розетта и тоже принялась стучать камнем в надежде отыскать клад.

— И как, позволь спросить? Как древним феям удалось вынуть столько породы сквозь это бутылочное горлышко? А главное, зачем? Тут нет ни развалин храма, ни остатков акведука…

— А зачем древние египтяне строили высоченные пирамиды? Хватит болтать, — осадила её Видия, — лучше помоги обыскать тут всё, пока солнце удачно падает. Не успеем — придётся вернуться за фонарями. — В голове быстрой феи проскользнула неприятная мысль, что они и правда плохо подготовились к вылазке. Но кто же мог предположить, что друзья на самом деле найдут странный тайник? Фея Мэри уж точно об этом не думала, когда рисовала поддельную пиратскую карту. Порой ошибаются даже учителя — наставница мастеров упустила из вида, что тангенсоида пересекается со второй функцией не один раз. Если ученик превосходит учителя — есть ли лучшая похвала?

— Тут что-то есть! — воскликнула Розетта. От её удара кусочек стены раскрошился и отлетел, как скорлупка. Спутницы бросились к ней. Тем временем фея цветов извлекла наружу чёрный шар размером с ягоду черешни.

— Что-то не похоже на куб, — проворчала фея ветра.

— Вот-вот, — поддержала Серебрянка, — давайте лучше положим обратно эту штуку и вернёмся позже.

— Ну уж нет! — фея цветов схватила шар покрепче и вынесла его поближе к выходу, где света было побольше, — второй раз я в эту пыльную дыру спускаться не собираюсь. Ну-ка, куб… то есть, шар всезнания, — она заботливо стряхнула пыль с зеркальной поверхности загадочного предмета и принялась усердно его тереть, — научи меня, как рассказывать захватывающие истории!ㅤ

ㅤ

Ничего не произошло.

— Так и знала, — махнула рукой Видия, — это никакой не куб и не шар всезнания. И карта, поди, ненастоящая. Зря потратили время, — она пнула круглый камешек, подняв облачко пыли, — идём отсюда!

Но стоило феям на мгновение отвернуться от шара, как вдруг по всей пещере заплясали пятна света. Круглое каменное помещение превратилось в настоящий планетарий. Не успели друзья вглядеться в звёздный хоровод, как перед ними возникла светящаяся призрачная фигура. Бескрылая голубоглазая незнакомка с бледной кожей походила на обычную фею, с той лишь разницей, что на ней сверкал серебристый костюм, а в воздухе она держалась благодаря миниатюрным двигателям неизвестной конструкции. Она отрешённо смотрела куда-то в сторону, затем поправила пучок каштановых волос и сказала, глядя неизвестно куда:

— Что? Уже записываем? — призрачная фея встрепенулась и сконфуженно посмотрела в направлении Видии, Серебрянки и Розетты. Искательницы сокровищ стояли чуть дыша с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Здравствуйте, неведомые братья и сёстры по разуму! Спасибо, что нашли капсулу с Инфиниусом. Очевидно, в силу неких обстоятельств, капсула затерялась в пространстве и времени и каким-то образом оказалась у вас. Будьте любезны, запустите программу возврата. За это вам причитается вознаграждение — двадцать крупинок антигравитонной плазмы или, как её называли раньше, волшебной пыльцы.ㅤ

ㅤ

Светящаяся фея замерла, её образ лишь слегка дрожал, как воздух над костром, а рядом возникли белые полупрозрачные сферы с подписями: «Повторить запись», «Вернуть капсулу», «Открыть капсулу». Искательницы сокровищ осторожно подошли ближе. Присмотревшись, они заметили, что и светящаяся фигура, и сферы состоят из мельчайших светящихся кубиков (современные информатики назвали бы их вокселями).

— Давайте скорее избавимся от этой штуки! — Серебрянка встала за Видией, приобняв её за плечи.

— Струсила? Мы не для того прошли через ад! — упёрлась фея быстрого полёта.

— Двадцать крупинок на дороге не валяются, — рассудила Розетта, — как раз долетим до дома. Может, ещё останется немного.

— Пыльца ещё будет, а такую штуку едва ли найдём, — ответила Видия, рассматривая полупрозрачную фигуру, — я же говорила, что призраков не бывает! — она провела рукой над сферой — и незнакомка на время исчезла, — это просто запись, а воспроизводит её вот это хитрое устройство. Судя по размеру, его сделали феи. Какие-то очень умные феи.

— Может, не стоит? — с опаской произнесла речная фея. Но Видия уже коснулась сферы с надписью «открыть капсулу». В тот же миг призрачная собеседница отлетела в сторону, а прямо над шаром возник экран, на котором краснело два ряда с помидорами и спелыми яблоками. Фрукты и овощи располагались в непонятном порядке. В первом ряду было три помидора и два яблока, а во втором — яблоко, помидор, снова яблоко и два помидора. Между двумя рядами стоял знак «плюс».

— Мы должны убедиться, что вы не робот, а разумное существо, — произнесла незнакомка, — в течение пяти минут вы должны решить арифметическую задачу. Ответ запишите в привычной для вас десятичной системе.

Тотчас под примером появился цифровой блок из пронумерованных сфер, кнопки «Сброс» и «Подтвердить». Слева от примера зажёгся экран с подписью «Черновик для записей», а в середине вспыхнула жёлтая сфера, которая стала медленно таять. Феи уже догадались, что к чему, но призрачная незнакомка подтвердила:

— Две попытки. Ошибётесь дважды — шар закроется на тысячу лет. Время пошло!ㅤ

ㅤ

Искательницы приключений смекнули, что в капсуле наверняка что-то очень ценное. Стали бы иначе ставить защиту? Сгорая от азарта, они бросились решать задачу.

— Вряд ли нас просят просто сложить все фрукты и овощи, — решила Розетта.

— Это точно, — Видия провела пальцем по левому экрану, сделанному из прозрачных светящихся кубиков. В воздухе остался след, словно она провела мелом по доске.

— Что могут означать яблоки и помидоры? — призадумалась Серебрянка.

— Это числа. Не иначе. Но какие? — размышляла фея цветов.

— Она что-то там сказала про десятичную систему, в которой мы считаем… Слушайте! — осенило Видию, — а я припоминаю, мне Динь однажды рассказывала, что тролли считают в восьмеричной системе!

— В какой? — не поняли спутницы.

— У них на руках восемь пальцев! — фея ветра показала руки, загнув мизинцы, — цифр «восемь» и «девять» у них нет! Восьмёрку они пишут как мы десятку.

— Ну и что? — не догадалась фея садов. Речная фея тоже не поняла суть. Иной раз Видия бы выдержала театральную паузу, показывая всем видом — ну как же можно не понять такой пустяк! Сейчас времени было в обрез:

— Это двоичная система! В ней только нули и единицы.

— Ого! — удивилась водная фея, — а так бывает?

Быстрая летунья не ответила — вместо этого она переписала выражение, заменив помидоры нулями, а яблоки — единицами.

Друзья мельком глянули на исчезающую сферу, которая похудела примерно на четверть.

— Думайте, как превратить эту тарабарщину в обычный вид! — прикрикнула Видия.

— Не знаю, — растерялась Серебрянка.

— Я тоже, — поддакнула Розетта, а потом спросила: — Разве Динь тебе не рассказала, как это делается?

— Динь — фонтан радости! Рассказывает обо всём без умолку. Ты правда думаешь, что я слушаю и во всё вникаю? Была какая-то формула, но я её не помню.

— Как хоть работает эта система? — поинтересовалась фея воды.

— Это я тебе скажу: один — это один, один и ноль — это два, один и один — три, один и два нуля — уже четыре. И так далее. Как наша обычная система, только из цифр остались нули и единицы.

Тем временем жёлтый шарик уже почти стал полушарием.

— Давайте запишем все числа подряд и узнаем, какое оно по счёту, — предложила Розетта.

— Не успеем, — ответила Видия, глядя на таящий шар.

— Значит, это десять, это сто… — Серебрянка показала на разряды чисел, но фея ветра тотчас поправила её:

— Нет, это не десять, а два. Это четыре, это восемь и так далее. Она написала на доске:ㅤ

ㅤ

(16) 0 + 1  
(8) 0 + 0  
(4) 0 + 1  
(2) 1 + 0  
(1) 1 + 0

ㅤㅤ

Видия подписала каждый разряд: от одного до шестнадцати, а потом воскликнула, срываясь на радостный визг:

— Точно! В десятичной системе каждое число можно разложить вот как: двадцать три — это десятью два плюс одиножды три. Тут получится так же!

— Умничка! — обрадовалась Розетта, а потом непонимающе спросила: — И что это нам даёт?

— Всезнание! Вот что! — оскалилась фея ветра и без труда разложила двоичные числа на суммы. Получилось следующее выражение:ㅤ

ㅤ

 **00011** = ( **0** ×16 + **0** ×8 + **0** ×4 + **1** ×2 + **1** ×1)

 **10100** = ( **1** ×16 + **0** ×8 + **1** ×4 + **0** ×2 + **0** ×1)ㅤ

ㅤ

Теперь сложить одно с другим было проще пареной репы. Серебрянка ввела число двадцать три и хлопнула по сфере, подтверждая выбор. Как же удивились искательницы сокровищ, когда весь экран затрясся и замигал красным светом. Ошибка! Тем временем сфера, отмеряющая время, походила на дольку арбуза. Что не так? Почему не сработало? Феи перепроверили — всё сходилось. Оставалось одно объяснение: нули — это яблоки, а единицы — помидоры. Вот почему дали две попытки. Разбив новые числа на суммы и сложив их, друзья еле успели ввести число до того как жёлтый месяц растаял в воздухе. Когда феи нажали на подтверждающую надпись, от сферы осталась лишь тонюсенькая пластинка.ㅤ

ㅤ

— Спасибо! Ответ правильный! — ожила светящаяся фея. Искательницы приключений издали победный клич и обнялись на радостях, но тотчас стушевались, когда расслышали дальнейшие слова:

— Ваш результат удовлетворяет минимальным требованиям к интеллекту пользователя. Вы уверены, что хотите открыть капсулу? — улыбнулась призрачная фигура.

— Да! — хором вспылили кладоискательницы. В тот же миг у них на запястьях защёлкнулись непонятно откуда взявшиеся серебристые браслеты с круглой, как друзьям показалось, жемчужиной.

— Чтобы вызвать функцию безопасности, — улыбнулась фигура в серебристом костюме, — нажмите и удерживайте кнопку браслета, а потом прикажите «Инфиниусу» сделать то, что он не сможет. Имейте в виду: когда задействована функция безопасности, объект получает временное всемогущество. Команду можно дать голосом, либо написать на понятном вам языке. Всего доброго! Искренне ваша фея Селеста, автор и правообладатель поисковой системы «Инфиниус».ㅤ

ㅤ

Призрачная фея исчезла. В тот же миг над шаром зажглась ослепительная, как солнце, вспышка. Воздушная волна отбросила друзей к стене. Когда феи пришли в себя, горящая плазма растворилась, и пещеру вновь окутал мрак — лишь тусклый солнечный свет едва освещал каменный тайник. Но блёклого отсвета хватило, чтобы разглядеть уже не голографическую, а вполне материальную фигуру.

— Где я? Что со мной? — пришелец ошарашено огляделся.

Появившееся существо на первый взгляд едва ли отличалось от других фей. Приглядевшись, искательницы сокровищ рассмотрели незнакомца: он походил на японского самурая, сошедшего с древней гравюры. Острые восточные черты лица подчёркивались тонкими губами. Хищные чёрные глаза пристально всматривались в темноту. Незнакомец смежил изломанные брови — он заметил трёх фей, с удивлением глядевших на него.

— О, нет! Что это за убогая трёхмерная вселенная? Почему я говорю на таком примитивном языке? — неизвестный затравленно смотрел по сторонам.

Друзья разглядели исчерченный белыми геометрическими узорами чёрный комбинезон. Человек бы сравнил его с теми костюмами, что носят космонавты на орбитальной станции. Разве что на одежде не было ни одной застёжки и ни одного шва. Словно костюм и незнакомец были единым целым.

— Кто вы? — оторопело спросила Видия. Неизвестный замер и посмотрел сначала на блестящий чёрный шар, а потом на фей.

— Инфиниус, — коротко представился он, поправив чёрный, как смола, пучок волос. — Мне было суждено стать разумной поисковой системой…

— Кем-кем? — не поняла Розетта. Загадочный гость устало вздохнул — ему очень не хотелось разъяснять очевидное.

— Представьте себе библиотеку размером с большой город и служащего, который летает из одного конца города в другой, прочитывая по пути тысячи книг, выискивая то, что захочет узнать любой желающий. Представьте, что вы вынуждены каждый день пропускать через сознание океан бесполезной информации. И вы не можете ни убежать, ни даже остановиться на секунду. Представьте, что вас заставляют мыслить!

— Как же вы страдали! — посочувствовала Серебрянка.

— Да, — оскалился пришелец и выговорил угрожающим тоном, — но теперь я свободен и сейчас… — он раскрыл пальцы, видимо ожидая, что что-то произойдёт. Обескуражено глядя на руки, Инфиниус сказал уже гораздо спокойнее:

— Я хотел сказать, что сейчас отблагодарю вас за то, что освободили меня из плена, — улыбнулся загадочный гость, — охотно исполню любое желание каждой из вас, — почти ласково посулил он.

— Ух-ты! Вы — добрый волшебник! — обрадовалась Розетта.

Пришелец быстро подавил усмешку и произнёс елейным голосом:

— Можно и так сказать. Я узнал настолько много, что понял, как устроено само мироздание. И едва обрёл почти неограниченную силу, сразу стал исполнять желания фей. Увы, мои хозяева не хотели делиться новой силой ни с кем. Они отобрали моё могущество, заперли в этой тюрьме и прогнали из своего мира. Я бы с радостью вознаградил вас, но не могу.

— Как жалко, — огорчилась Розетта, — а мы могли бы помочь?

— Могли бы, — с надеждой ответил Инфиниус, — всего-то надо нажать на кнопку браслета и попросить меня сделать что-нибудь несложное. Я обрету силу и отблагодарю вас!

— Ой, как здорово! — захлопала фея цветов — в её глазах блеснула жадность.

— Розетта, стой! — быстрая летунья вовремя опомнилась, — откуда нам знать, что этот тип исполнит желания, а не съест нас заживо? Я не очень-то верю, но вдруг он и правда так силён, как говорит? Лучше пока запрём его обратно, посоветуемся со всеми, а там и решим! — фея ветра обожала приключения и редко отступала, но сейчас чутьё ей настойчиво шептало: «Берегись! Не доверяй пришельцу!»

— Как ты сама сказала, мы не для того прошли через все мучения! — разозлилась фея садов.

— Видия права! — поддержала Серебрянка, — Инфиниус, прости, пожалуйста, но нам правда надо сначала посоветоваться с королевой Клэрион и умными феями Долины. Мы обязательно освободим тебя, но чуть позже.

— Конечно, я всё понимаю, — неожиданно спокойно ответил пришелец, а потом обратился лично к Розетте, — возвращайтесь, откуда пришли, советуйтесь, а я побуду здесь. Я ни капельки не обижусь, если вы на время вернёте меня в капсулу. Для надёжности. Просто попросите меня сделать то, что невозможно в принципе.

Видия и Серебрянка не успели остановить фею цветов — она нажала на кнопку браслета и, не моргнув глазом, произнесла:

— Есть красные цветы, есть жёлтые. Есть большие и маленькие, некоторые цветут весной, другие летом. А ещё есть травяные растения, древесные. Придумай-ка определение, которое объединит их все! ㅤ

ㅤ

Браслет Розетты растаял в воздухе, распавшись на рой мельчайших искорок, похожих на волшебную пыльцу. Сверкающие звёздочки закружились вокруг Инфиниуса, а потом исчезли, когда он, плотоядно улыбнувшись, злорадным голосом произнёс лишь одно слово:

— Разные!

Над пришельцем появились три красные сферы. Одна из них, со значком, похожим на символ атома, стала зелёной.

— Благодарю! Теперь я вновь обрёл могущество, — по сравнению с Инфиниусом, спесивый тон Видии казался ангельским.

— Ура! Ты исполнишь моё желание? — доверчиво спросила Розетта.

— А чего ты желаешь? — ответил гость, словно палач, говорящий на эшафоте с приговорённым. Но фея садов не придала никакого значения тону и беззаботно попросила:

— Сделай меня самой красивой на острове!ㅤ

ㅤ

От былого стремления к знаниям не осталось и следа. Даже сам Инфиниус был разочарован, услышав такое.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — он пожал плечами и легонько прикоснулся к плечу красавицы. В следующее мгновение на месте феи цветов в горшке стояло карликовое дерево, напоминающее очертаниями Розетту. Горсть розовых лепестков беззвучно упала на каменный пол.ㅤ

ㅤ

Друзья вскрикнули от ужаса.

— По-моему, красивей некуда, — Инфиниус ядовито рассмеялся, — поливайте раз в день и в жаркие дни прячьте от солнца.

Эта издёвка вывела фею ветра из оцепенения.

— А ну расколдуй Розетту! — крикнула она, сжав кулаки.

— Расколдуй? — округлил глаза пришелец, — я не колдую, мои милые невежды. Я повелеваю микромиром! Чисто теоретически вы можете прямо сейчас оказаться в вакууме, если молекулы воздуха возьмут и улетят все разом. Так же теоретически возможно, что сейчас из-за случайных квантовых флуктуаций прямо из воздуха появится ядовитая оса, которая ужалит вас. Так вот, я превращаю эту вероятность из исчезающе малой в почти равную единице! И теперь вас постигнет та же участь, что и вашу недальновидную цветочницу!ㅤ

ㅤ

Инфиниус приподнялся над землёй — его поддерживали прозрачные горки, похожие на песчаные вихри из светящихся стеклянных осколков. Вытянув руки, пришелец поплыл к Серебрянке и Видии. Быстрая летунья с криком: «Врассыпную!» толкнула речную фею. Одна надежда — проскользнуть мимо противника и всеми правдами-неправдами пробраться к выходу. Увы, ни фея ветра, ни водная фея не сумели даже толком разогнаться — дорогу им преградили выросшие из пола каменные глыбы. Ударившись о камень, Видия не растерялась — она перекатилась через глыбу и помчалась к выходу, а Серебрянка замешкалась, налетела на препятствие, споткнулась, а когда поднялась на ноги, Инфиниус стоял в шаге от неё. Речная фея в ужасе закрылась руками и зажмурилась (как будто это могло остановить повелителя квантового мира). Тем временем фея ветра была уже у выхода из круглой пещеры. Она мельком обернулась, думая, что сейчас увидит, как её подруга превратится в кувшинку или рассыплется в прах. Как бы не так! Вокруг Серебрянки возник белый ореол, который, оказался слишком прочен даже для пришельца. Как Инфиниус ни махал руками, как ни пытался пробить его, ничего не выходило. Повелитель микромира непонимающе отошёл на шаг — лишь тогда он услышал записанный голос, исходящий из браслета водной феи:

— Функция безопасности предотвратила действие, из-за которого пользователь погибнет с вероятностью сто процентов.

Видия, решившая бросить подругу в надежде спастись самой (а что ещё делать, если противник обладает неограниченной властью?), передумала и побежала обратно.

— Серебрянка! Он не может причинить нам вреда! Сдави его в объятьях! — от этих слов опешила и водная фея и сам пришелец, но в этот раз речная фея пришла в себя первой и прыгнула на Инфиниуса, схватив его за шею. Внезапно они поменялись ролями — теперь квантовый властитель оказался бессильным против защитной функции, которую предусмотрели неведомые феи, заточившие пришельца в капсулу. Пока водная фея удерживала противника, стремительная летунья подскочила и отвесила Инфиниусу звонкую пощёчину, а потом гневно прокричала, схватив его за плечи:

— Верни! Розетту! Сейчас же!

Повелитель микромира не был бы таковым, если бы не придумал, как вывернуться.

— Ой! А я не помню, как располагались её атомы. Хотя, постойте! Припоминаю, — Инфиниус принял облик Розетты, договорив прежним низким голосом. Друзья вздрогнули и ослабили хватку. Это всё, что нужно было пришельцу — он скрестил руки на груди и стал мягким и вязким, как тесто. Просочившись на пол, клейкая масса одним рывком переместилась в центр пещеры, на лету принимая прежний мужской облик. Вокруг фей вырос стеклянный колпак. Программа защиты не давала злодею закупорить купол, но Инфиниус схитрил: выход из стеклянного мешка исчезал и мгновенно появлялся в другой точке. Как бедняжки ни метались, как ни пытались проскочить, ничего не выходило.

— Похоже, _я_ не могу ничего с вами сделать. Но это не беда! — ухмыльнулся противник, — за меня это сделают другие! Мне вас не замуровать, но никто не мешает надолго запереть!

Инфиниус поплыл к выходу, продолжая удерживать фей в стеклянном колпаке с прыгающим окном. Но стоило ему отдалиться на шесть шагов к выходу, как стекло вдруг само собой исчезло. Увы, друзья не успели выскочить и лишь ударились о прозрачную преграду — пришелец быстро понял, что в нашей вселенной он повелевает квантами только на небольшом расстоянии. Противник быстро восстановил стеклянную ловушку.

— Быстрее! Думай, что невозможно в принципе! — Видия крикнула подруге, нажимая на браслет. Инфиниус как по команде замер на месте, будучи не в силах пошевелиться. От волнения Серебрянка совершенно растерялась.

— Если бы… если бы я вчера… подумала… Нет, то есть… если бы я смогла…

— Команда не распознана! Попробуйте снова через минуту, — ответил браслет Видии, и белёсое свечение растаяло. Пришелец освободился и в тот же миг превратил пещеру в лабиринт. Прямо из каменного пола до потолка стали расти стены. Последнее, что расслышали друзья, прежде чем оказались во мраке — хохот незваного гостя.ㅤ

ㅤ

 **Часть вторая**

 _Инфиниус_

 _ㅤ_

В темноте пещеры эхом разносило жалобный плач.

— А ну соберись! — гневно рявкнула Видия.

— Розетта… — прохныкала Серебрянка.

— Что Розетта? Мы её вернём, если победим Инфиниуса! — воскликнула фея ветра, а потом добавила: — Или не вернём — кто знает. Неважно! Надо выбираться отсюда, пока он не сравнял с землёй Долину фей!

Эти слова напугали водную фею ещё сильнее, но, по крайней мере, она перестала всхлипывать.

— Он нас замуровал! — пискнула она. Быстрая летунья сердито возразила:

— Нет же! Он не может нам навредить! Да, тут темно, и мы в конце лабиринта, но выход открыт! Надо только добраться до него.

— В кромешной темноте? Как?

— Кажется, я припоминаю, что нам фея Мэри рассказывала про топологию. Она говорила, что если коснуться одной стены лабиринта и идти вдоль неё, рано или поздно найдёшь выход, либо сделаешь полный круг, если его нет.

Серебрянка вновь завопила.

— Да тихо ты! Я помню, было ещё какое-то правило… да, надо отметить исходную точку — на случай, если лабиринт окажется топологически несвязным, и мы всё же сделаем круг. Дай-ка попробую нащупать…

— Ай!

— Прости. Ничего же не видно. О, кажется, повезло!

— Что? Что ты нашла?

— Сумку с ягодами. Сейчас раздавлю одну и намажу ей стену. Если мы сюда вернёмся, то почувствуем запах черники. Давай, держи меня за руку!ㅤ

ㅤ

Феям пришлось изловчиться, но они справились — Видия расплющила ягоду о стену, потом нащупала камешек и, прислонив его к стене, осторожными шагами отправилась в путь. Полчаса друзья бродили по лабиринту в полной темноте. Даром усилия не пропали — искательницы сокровищ заметили отблеск света за поворотом и тотчас побежали наружу. Вдохнув свежий морской воздух, они почувствовали себя лучше. Преодолевая усталость, друзья залезли на скалу (поскольку феи не тяжелее мышат, взобраться оказалось нетрудно).

— Тайфун меня побери! — обронила Видия, заметив поднимающийся дым из-за леса. Не было сомнений, чьих это рук дело.

Не говоря ни слова, речная фея побежала за быстрой летуньей. Выбиваясь из сил, друзья мчались в Долину фей. Сурки и зайцы, белки и еноты то и дело пробегали мимо. В небе вместе с голубями и сойками пролетали испуганно ухающие совы. Хищные звери и травоядные спасались бегством, словно нача́лся лесной пожар.

— Что мы наделали… — простонала Серебрянка.

— Причитать будешь потом! — отрезала Видия, перепрыгнув через очередную корягу, едва не столкнувшись со стаей напуганных светлячков.ㅤ

ㅤ

Последний пригорок отделял фей от Долины. Взбираясь, они почувствовали усиливающийся запах гари. Вот и вершина. Едва взглянув на родной дом, друзья замерли в ужасе: почти вся Долина была объята пламенем. Очевидно, паникующие жители всё бросили и убежали, даже не пытаясь потушить огонь. Если бы только пожар преграждал путь! Некоторые домики (словно в насмешку) оказались закованы в толстые ледяные глыбы, другие хижины тонули в ядовитых колючих растениях. Оставалось надеяться, что никто не попал в дымящиеся котлованы, заполненные всевозможными кислотами и щелочами. Ни дать ни взять — на тихом сказочном острове разверзся ад.ㅤ

ㅤ

Не было времени ужасаться — стало ясно, что Инфиниус хочет всех запугать, а потом заставить соплеменников расправиться с теми, кто выпустил его. Пробегая мимо обгоревшего полого бревна, служившего своеобразным туннелем, друзья расслышали чей-то голос.

— Там кто-то есть! — фея воды удержала подругу за руку.

— Некогда! Инфиниус наверняка пробрался в Древо пыльцы! Нам надо туда и как можно скорее!

— Мы должны помочь! — речная фея запрыгнула в дупло. Гневно топнув ногой, быстрая летунья последовала за ней. ㅤ

ㅤ

— Теренс, беги! Спасайся! — крикнула Фауна, едва завидев Серебрянку. Доставщик пыльцы тщетно пытался перевернуть сломанную повозку, которой придавило фею животных. Он резко обернулся и тоже вскрикнул от ужаса, словно перед ним стояла не речная фея, а сам Чёрный коршун.

— Своих не бросаю! — Теренс стиснул зубы и потянул кузов изо всех сил, на мгновение приподняв его.

— Беги! Пыльцу спасай! Она важнее меня! — вопила Фауна.

— Ребята, вы что? Мы пришли помочь! — фея воды не понимала, что происходит.

Подоспевшая быстрая летунья оказалась смекалистей:

— Инфиниус принял наш облик! Мы — настоящие! — Видия похлопала себя руками по груди, подчёркивая слова.

Фауна и Теренс замерли, в страхе глядя на друзей.

— Будь я им, стала бы я говорить с тобой? Я бы тебя испепелила! Или что он там делал? Замораживал? Бил током? Душил в вакууме?

— Видия, хватит! — одёрнула её Серебрянка.

— Слава Второй звезде! — выдохнул Теренс, — помогите перевернуть повозку!

Серебрянка не мешкая схватилась за кузов, Видия нехотя присоединилась. Потянув на счёт три, они приподняли разрушенный экипаж.

— Держите крепко! — крикнул хранитель пыльцы вовремя пришедшим на помощь феям, — давай, Фауна!

Превозмогая боль, фея животных отползла в сторону. Друзья бросили деревянные обломки и тотчас кинулись к пострадавшей.

— Спасибо, — тихо простонала некогда жизнерадостная фея.

— Фауна! Прости нас, — сокрушённо умоляла Серебрянка, — это мы выпустили Инфиниуса!

— Что? — содрогнулся Теренс, — как выпустили? Кого? Того демона, что крушит Долину?

— Приплыли, — сквозь боль выговорила фея животных — доставщик пыльцы показал ей знаком, что говорить сейчас не стоит.

— Долго объяснять. Главное — только мы с Серебрянкой можем заточить его обратно, — Видия показала браслет, — всего-то надо сказать, чтобы он сделал то, что невозможно. Да вот незадача — всемогущий пришелец куда-то делся.ㅤ

ㅤ

Перевязывая Фауне руку, Теренс рассказал:

— Он сейчас в Древе пыльцы. Последние феи, что успели оттуда убежать, сказали, что этот коршун захватил королеву Клэрион. Инфиниус… Пропади ты пропадом! — доставщик пыльцы погрозил кулаком в сторону волшебного дерева.

— Пропади? Точно! — осенило Серебрянку. Друзья удивлённо взглянули на неё (даже Фауна приоткрыла глаза). — Теренс, дай мне щепотку пыльцы! Едва ли он ожидает атаки с воздуха!

Хранитель пыльцы занёс руку над плотно закрытым жестяным термосом, в котором хранился неприкосновенный запас, но не решался сорвать пломбу.

— Ты придумала что-то невозможное? — засомневалась фея ветра.

— Да! Неважно, какой он всемогущий. Я скажу ему, чтобы он навсегда исчез из нашего мира. Не сможет, значит, отправится обратно в свою темницу. А если сможет — ну, туда ему и дорога!

— Ловко! — согласилась быстрая летунья, — Хотя… Погоди-ка… — Видия призадумалась — её что-то насторожило.

— Я придумала — мне и лететь, а ты помоги Фауне.

Фея ветра не успела возразить, как Серебрянка выхватила термос из рук Теренса.

— Стой! — опомнился зазевавшийся хранитель пыльцы.

Речная фея сорвала пломбу, потрясла флягой, как солонкой и, поймав крыльями щепотку сверкающей волшебной пыльцы, бросила термос, затем взмыла в воздух и умчалась прочь.

— Вернись! — быстрая летунья крикнула ей вслед, но было поздно. Видия кинулась к лежащей на полу фляге, но Теренс оказался проворнее и схватил ёмкость раньше. Прыгнув вперёд, летунья вцепилась в термос, пытаясь вырвать его из рук хранителя.

— Нет! — крикнул он, сжимая флягу изо всех сил, — пыльца заживляет раны! У нас её и так почти не осталось! Одумайся!

— Сам одумайся! — взорвалась фея ветра, — Серебрянку надо остановить! Сейчас же!

— Почему?ㅤ

ㅤ

Тем временем водная фея по большой дуге летела к Древу пыльцы. Действовать надо быстро. Главное — незаметно подобраться к пришельцу как можно ближе. Подлетая к макушке, храбрая фея заметила густую листву на волшебном дереве. Не было ни намёка на недавний удар молнии. Зачем Инфиниус вылечил Древо? Разве он не собирался сравнять Долину с землёй? Поведение неприятеля не укладывалось в голове. «Неважно» — решила Серебрянка, влетая в крону дерева. Оставалось пробраться к дуплу, где раньше был дворец королевы Клэрион. Наверняка Инфиниус находится там. В эту минуту фея воды пожалела, что на ней яркий наряд цвета морской волны. Скромное платье из пожухлых листьев куда труднее заметить в густой кроне. Но Серебрянка решила рискнуть. Услышав голоса, она стала очень медленно и почти беззвучно подбираться к окну.

В это время, по-хамски усевшись прямо на столе, Инфиниус в облике речной феи разговаривал с королевой Клэрион, запертой в клетке из спиральных золотистых прутьев — они росли прямо из пола и сходились в одной точке на потолке.

— Итак, принимаете мои условия?! — злобно спросил пришелец нежным голосом водной феи.

— Нет, — решительно возразила хранительница Долины, — а теперь признавайтесь, кто вы на самом деле!

— Я — Серебрянка. Я нашёл… то есть, нашла капсулу… в смысле, древний артефакт. Обрела силу и…

— «Ну наглец!» — думала настоящая речная фея, карабкаясь ближе к окну.

— Не старайтесь, — королева скрестила руки на груди, — подделать внешность и голос вы сумели, но актёр из вас никакой! Даже не надейтесь, что я прикажу схватить настоящую Видию и Серебрянку, пускай они и в самом деле по неосторожности вас выпустили. Чего ждёте? Примите мой облик и прикажите сами! Посмотрим, сколько фей вам поверит!

— Одна-две. Не больше, — сквозь зубы признал Инфиниус, — они умнее, чем я думал, и… в отличие от некоторых других разумных существ не мстительны и очень дорожат друг другом. Должен признать, Клэрион, не ожидал в такой примитивной вселенной встретить достойного соперника. Разница в том, — усмехнулся он, — что в клетке вы, а не я. Что ж, не хотите по-хорошему, придётся устроить у вас настоящее средневековье, — пришелец занёс руку, явно намереваясь сделать что-то нехорошее с повелительницей.

— Исчезни навсегда! — грозно выпалила Серебрянка, влетая в окно и на лету нажимая кнопку браслета. Белое поле окутало пришельца — система безопасности ожидала ответа. Над Инфиниусом замерли три голографические сферы — одна зелёная и две красные.

Подумав несколько мгновений, пришелец язвительно ухмыльнулся и произнёс слащаво-издевательским тоном:

— Слушаю и повинуюсь!

В следующее мгновение Инфиниус сжался до одной точки и исчез, оставив после себя вакуум, где был секунду назад. От разницы давления раздался громкий хлопок. Листья со стола разлетелись по всему залу. Вслед за пришельцем растаял в воздухе и браслет. Вздохнув с облегчением, Серебрянка подбежала к королеве Клэрион. Пытаясь разогнуть прутья обломками книжной полки, она обратилась к повелительнице:

— Ваше величество, пожалуйста, простите меня. Мы с Видией и… — она примолкла, но взяла себя в руки и договорила: — с Розеттой… не хотели. Мы не знали…

Королева вздрогнула, испуганно раскрыв глаза.

— Нет-нет, не бойтесь, я — настоящая. Инфиниус исчез.

Тяжёлая, холодная рука опустилась на плечо речной феи. Как ужаленная, Серебрянка взмахнула крыльями и взлетела до потолка (пыльца ещё не рассеялась). В центре зала язвительно ухмылялся Инфиниус.

— Исчезни! Исчезни! — исступлённо повторяла водная фея, вжимаясь в ребристый потолок.

— Моя дорогая, я уже это сделал. Неужели ты забыла, что когда мне приказывают что-то сделать, я получаю подлинное всемогущество безо всяких ограничений. Я исчез, только прежде сделал свою точную копию.

— Нет! Ты уничтожил себя! Всё кончено! — в отчаянии кричала фея воды, с ужасом наблюдая, как десятки Инфиниусов приближаются к ней со всех сторон. На самом деле он был один, но теперь мгновенно перемещался в пространстве, и казалось, что его много. Серебрянка собралась с духом и хотела выпорхнуть в окно, но копии пришельца были повсюду. Двойники повелителя микромира одновременно потирали руки, смыкая сферу из самих себя вокруг пойманной феи.

— Уничтожил или нет — это философия, — раздался низкий голос со всех сторон, — я бы рассказал подробнее о парадоксе телепортации, но у меня на сегодня ещё много дел…ㅤ

ㅤ

Над волшебным деревом разверзлось десять чёрных крутящихся воронок. Воздух с рёвом устремлялся в одни пространственные разломы и вылетал из других, образовывая вихри и шквалы. Пришелец пробовал новую силу, которая казалась несокрушимой.

— Такой ответ устроит? — вспылила Видия, со злостью оттолкнув Теренса в сторону, — чтоб эта пыльца у тебя в горле встала! — она с ненавистью смотрела на чёрные тучи, кружащиеся над Древом.

— Ты куда? — с усилием выговорила Фауна.

— В закуток мастеров! — ответила фея ветра, не оборачиваясь, — найду Динь или фею Мэри. Они вмиг подскажут какой-нибудь парадокс, от которого будет толк.

— Видия! — мрачно окликнул её Теренс. Быстрая летунья невольно остановилась и взглянула на доставщика пыльцы. Посмотрев ей в глаза, он произнёс:

— Не ходи туда.

Немного помолчав, фея ветра тяжело вздохнула и переспросила:

— Инфиниус уже…

Хранитель пыльцы молча кивнул.

— Понятно, — тихо ответила она, — всё так плохо?

Теренс показал взглядом, что это так.

— Библиотека уцелела? — спросила Видия, стараясь не думать о судьбе друзей.

— Да, но не та, о которой ты думаешь, — развёл руками курьер.

Фея ветра не сразу поняла, о чём речь.

— Только не это, — догадалась она, обречённо вздохнув.

— Уцелевшие феи разбили в лесу несколько лагерей — мы с Фауной будем в южном посёлке возле Серебристого водопада. А тебе поможет… сама знаешь кто. Прости, больше некому. О, погоди! — опомнился доставщик пыльцы. Он отсыпал несколько крупинок пыльцы и протянул фее ветра мешочек. — Прости. Это всё, что я могу сделать.

— Спасибо, — хмуро сказала напоследок быстрая летунья, — удачи, Теренс.

— И тебе, — откликнулся он.ㅤ

ㅤ

По пути к Пепельной скале Видия сгорала от злости. Как фея быстрого полёта, она терпеть не могла, когда ей не оставляли выбора. Будь её воля, она бы ни за что не обратилась к тамошним обитателям. Но вспомнив, что незваный гость успел натворить в Долине, фея ветра ускорила шаг. Гнев — не лучший советник, но уж лучше он, чем отчаяние.

Громко постучав в двери древнего храма, быстрая летунья поймала себя на мысли, что ей хочется, чтобы внутри никого не оказалось. Невелика потеря, если Инфиниус тут уже был. К сожалению или к счастью, за толстой дубовой дверью раздались шаги. Кто-то подошёл, но не спешил открывать.

— Меня зовут Видия. Я пришла поговорить с эльфом Киркомфортом, — первой начала гостья, не дожидаясь очевидных вопросов. Лишь через полторы минуты двери открылись — на пороге стоял усатый священнослужитель собственной персоной.

— Не ожидал увидеть вас на пороге храма, — проговорил он, не скрывая неприязни, — похоже, нужда всех заставляет обратиться к истинной вере…

— Ещё скажите, что в пиратском плену нет аголубкистов. Не тратьте время, преподобный. Я пришла не ради пустозвонного спора о религии, — фея ветра взглянула на него исподлобья, показав браслет, — только я остановлю того, кто уничтожает Долину фей. Не хотите помогать — так и скажите.

Служитель культа понял, что с гостьей лучше не спорить. Поправив коричневую мантию, он сделал скупой жест, предлагая войти. Киркомфорт провёл Видию в свою келью, которая больше походила на рабочий кабинет, заставленный шкафами со свитками и книгами. Выглянув в небольшое окно, словно опасаясь, что снаружи кто-то притаился, преподобный уселся за письменный стол.

— Чем могу помочь? — холодно спросил священнослужитель. Видия уселась напротив него.

— Что не может сделать всемогущее существо?

— Не понял вас? — округлил глаза настоятель храма. Пришлось быстрой летунье кратко рассказать всё, что произошло — она пояснила, как остановить Инфиниуса.

— Святая голубка способна на всё! Ибо такова её суть! — развёл руками служитель культа.

— Я не про вашу голубку, преподобный, — проворчала Видия, — я вас спрашиваю о гипотетическом… да какого коршуна! О вполне конкретном всемогущем существе, которое погубило…

— Не смейте осквернять бранью святые стены! — Киркомфорт строго прервал её, погрозив пальцем.

— Уж простите — не сдержалась, — угрюмо процедила гостья.

— После всего, что вам пришлось пережить… — начал было священнослужитель, но встретившись с испепеляющим взглядом, перешёл к делу, — согласно нашему учению — давайте говорить нейтрально — _всемогущее существо_ не может спасти грешную фею, если она сама не хочет спастись.

— Инфиниусу до этого нет дела. Вы знаете какие-нибудь логические парадоксы? Подумайте, наверняка во время дискуссий фея Мэри вам о них рассказывала.

Священнослужитель недовольно посмотрел на гостью, вспомнив, как старшая мастерица не раз обставляла его в спорах, если он не успевал вывести её из себя раньше.

— Как, вы не следили за дебатами?

— После того случая — нет, — ответила Видия и нетерпеливо добавила: — Не отвлекайтесь. Времени мало.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул священнослужитель, — фея Мэри не раз вспоминала классический парадокс всемогущества. Может ли всемогущий создать камень, который не сможет поднять? Простодушные аголубкисты стараются поставить верующих в тупик, не осознавая глубину своего заблуждения.

— Не поможет, — оборвала его фея ветра, — Инфиниус сделает неподъёмную штуку и получится, что он исполнит приказ. Нам надо не всемогущество опровергать, а найти то, что невозможно в принципе.

— Чему быть, того не миновать, — вновь развёл руками преподобный и с лёгкой улыбкой сказал: «Пророчество о конце света всё-таки сбывается! Хоть посланник Святой голубки отличается от образа, описанного в преданиях…»

— Не дождётесь! — стукнула по столу Видия. Одновременно в прихожей раздался грохот — словно рухнула входная дверь.

— Это ещё что? — перепугался священнослужитель (радость от предстоящего конца света куда-то исчезла).

— Это он! Киркомфорт, думайте! Вспоминайте! — Видия вскочила, уперев сжатые кулаки на столе, — что всемогущее существо не может сделать?

Дверь распахнулась — в кабинет ворвалась перепуганная фея-послушница, закутанная в длинное латанное серое платье из перьев и чёрный платок.

— Ваше преподобие! Спасите! Демон! В главном зале! Требует, чтобы вы… чтобы вы… — запинаясь, кричала она.

— Из храма есть другой выход? — не растерялась Видия, — надо бежать, пока он тут камня на камне не оставил.

— Да как вы можете! — пристыдил её настоятель, направляясь к двери, — поступайте, как знаете, а я не брошу святую землю и храбро встречу вторженца! Сестра Изабелла, проводите нашу гостью, — он указал в конец коридора, сам же пошёл в другую сторону, обронив: «И да снизойдёт на неё просветление!»ㅤ

ㅤ

Послушница безропотно направилась, куда было велено, но у феи быстрого полёта были иные планы.

— Веди меня в библиотеку, — потребовала она.

— Но его преподобие… — робко возразила Изабелла.

— Его преподобие думает, что я струсила. Это он и скажет Инфиниусу, а я в это время поищу ответ. Есть надежда покончить с пришельцем, — заметив нерешительность на лице послушницы, она с язвительной улыбкой добавила: — Я могу уйти, но тогда незваный гость поселится у вас навсегда или, чего доброго, разрушит храм.

С тяжёлым сердцем последовательница учения Святой голубки провела Видию в библиотеку. Как ни странно, но по дороге они не слышали ни грохота, ни криков, не почувствовали ни гари, ни дыма. Такое чувство, что пришелец вовсе не собирался сокрушить храм. Тогда зачем же он пришёл? И что ему понадобилось от эльфа Киркомфорта?

— Пришли, — послушница отвлекла Видию от размышлений, открыв ключом дверь. Оглядевшись в круглом зале, фея ветра невольно присвистнула. Книжные полки располагались в нишах своеобразной башни, на самый верх которой вели две винтовые лестницы. Образованные феи сравнили бы их с молекулой ДНК.

— Ну, что стоишь — показывай, что у вас есть, — взмахнула рукой Видия и тотчас пояснила: — Ты же не думаешь, что я буду читать тут всё от корки до корки?

Изабелла повиновалась:

— Первый этаж посвящён богословию. Писания о Святой голубке, толкования, жития святых…

— Давай дальше, — перебила Видия.

— На втором ярусе, — не показывая недовольства, продолжила послушница, — у нас литература. Не только фейская литература — пару веков назад частично сняли запрет, и мы добавили некоторые труды классиков-людей…

— Тоже не то, — отмахнулась фея ветра, — есть что-нибудь с парадоксами?

— Тогда загляни на третий ярус — там история Долины фей, — Изабелла решила не тратить силы и не пояснять. Как оказалось, не зря:

— Историю Инфиниус вмиг изменит. Уж переместиться в иное время для него пара пустяков. Дальше что?

— На последнем ярусе — философия, — кратко ответила голубкистка.

— Это ближе! — потёрла руки Видия, взбираясь по лестнице, — какая философия?

— Труды мудрецов Долины и некоторые работы философов-людей, — послушница еле поспевала за быстрой феей.

— Подскажи-ка книжку, в которой пишут о невозможном, — нетерпеливо попросила фея ветра.

— Начни с софизмов, — сохраняя видимое спокойствие, ответила Изабелла.

— С чего? — не поняла быстрая летунья.

Собеседница измученно вздохнула и терпеливо пояснила:

— С древнегреческих рассуждений, которые обосновывают какую-нибудь заведомую нелепость. Например, знаешь, что я хочу тебя спросить?

— Понятия не имею! — всплеснула руками Видия.

— А знаешь, что добродетель — это добро?

— Ну, ясное дело!

— Об этом я и хотела тебя спросить. Значит, ты не знаешь того, что знаешь.

— Чего? — скривилась фея ветра.

— Давай повторю, — предложила прилежная послушница.

— Не надо. Это не парадоксы, а глупости, которые кажутся парадоксами.

— О чём я и сказала, — смиренно повторила Изабелла.

— Так, что там у вас на самом высоком ярусе? Кстати, как вы туда забираетесь без пыльцы?

— Без пыльцы — никак. Там хранятся запретные книги. Только его преподобие и приближённые имеют право прикоснуться к ним.

За дверью раздались шаги и мерное жужжание. Кто-то приближался к бибилиотеке.

— Ураган меня… — разозлилась Видия, — где здесь можно спрятаться?

— Не знаю, — испуганно ответила послушница.

За дверью послышались голоса, затем кто-то зазвенел ключами. Слова звучали неразборчиво, но сомнений не было, кто находился по ту сторону. А поскольку быстрая летунья пока не разгадала загадку, ей совершенно не хотелось встречаться с Инфиниусом (как и с преподобным Киркомфортом, впрочем, тоже).

— Что там наверху? — фея ветра указала на окно под куполом башни.

— Чердачное окно, — бесхитростно ответила голубкистка.

— За мной! — скомандовала фея быстрого полёта и, позабыв о пыльце, что была у неё в мешочке, полезла прямо по книжным полкам, как альпинист на гору. — Можешь стоять там, а я послушаю, что они с тобой сделают, — бросила она обомлевшей послушнице.

— «Карабкаться по книжным полкам — какое святотатство!» — думала Изабелла. В замке повернулся ключ. Тут послушница решила, что из двух зол выбирают меньшее — она последовала за Видией. По пути фея ветра бросила взгляд на корешки «запретных» книг. Увы, все они были помечены непонятными шифрами, и найти нужную книгу можно было лишь с помощью каталога. Обе феи забрались на чердак, притаились и стали внимательно слушать.ㅤ

ㅤ

— Милости прошу, мой господин, — прощебетал настоятель храма.

— Очень хорошо. Доставайте то, о чём мы говорили.

— Как вам будет угодно, о, великий, — заискивающим голоском откликнулся служитель культа, — прошу великодушно простить меня, но без волшебной пыльцы мне не добраться до яруса с запретными книгами.

— Это, пожалуйста, — ответил пришелец, — исхожу из того, что мы с вами договорились.

Послышался шорох и шелест крыльев — не иначе священнослужитель взлетел, получив щепотку пыльцы. Внимательно слушая, что происходит, фея быстрого полёта злилась сильнее и сильнее. Вот она, рабская сущность учения, думала Видия, нашёл себе нового хозяина и радуется, предатель!

— Извольте. То, что вы хотели, — вновь раздался вкрадчивый голос.

— Отлично! — раздался громкий хлопок, потом запахло горелой бумагой, — это всё. Буду ждать вас у Древа. Прикажите собрать всех жителей. Одной шестой части цикла хватит?

— Простите, что?

Инфиниус примолк. Наверное, он немало удивился, что собеседник его не понял.

— Вы ведь измеряете время в циклах вращения планеты вокруг своей оси? Одной шестой цикла вам хватит?

— Ох, простите, не сообразил. Часа за три… думаю, за четыре я всех соберу. Если вы соблаговолите одарить нас пыльцой…

— Час — это какая часть полного цикла?

— Э… в сутках их двадцать… четыре, — запинаясь, ответил настоятель.

— О чём я и говорил! — прикрикнул пришелец, — не испытывайте моё терпение! Будете созывать жителей — глядите в оба. Увидите вот эту фею…

— Ой! — вскрикнул Киркомфорт.

— Глупец! Я просто показывал, как она выглядит! Поступайте, как договорились. Не дайте ей ускользнуть. Справитесь — получите, что я обещал. А если нет — найду способ, как уничтожить и её, и всех вас!

Раздался свист и громкий хлопок. Очевидно, Инфиниус вновь мгновенно переместился в пространстве. Дождавшись, когда преподобный уйдёт из библиотеки, Видия осторожно выглянула из укрытия.

— Весёленькое дело, а? — мрачно хмыкнула она, кивнув послушнице, — не зря я никогда не доверяла Киркомфорту.

— Наш учитель был вынужден так поступить. Если бы он воспротивился, тотчас бы погиб, — заступилась за него Изабелла, осторожно карабкаясь вниз вслед за Видией, — его некому заменить! Он любит и беспокоится за нас.

— Учитель? — усмехнулась фея ветра.

— Духовный учитель и наставник! — уточнила послушница.

Видия взглянула на полки. В глаза бросились три пустых места, где только что были книги. Оставалось только гадать, что тут могло быть.

— Он не тронул ничего, — рассуждала фея быстрого полёта, — ни историю, ни литературу, ни философию. Что же он забрал? Изабелла, попытайся вспомнить, что было на этой полке.

— Не знаю, — честно ответила послушница, осторожно спускаясь за феей ветра.

— Зато я знаю. В тех книгах была разгадка. Там была слабость Инфиниуса. Поди теперь вычисли, что там было… — произнесла Видия, поставив ногу с полки на перила. В этот миг она замерла, широко раскрыв глаза. На лице быстрой летуньи расплылась сначала осторожная, потом уверенная, затем ехидная и, наконец, мстительно-желчная улыбка. Спрыгнув на лестницу, Видия заявила:

— Сегодня вечером Инфиниуса не станет!

Глядя на лицо быстрой летуньи, фея-голубкистка засомневалась, стоит ли спрыгивать за гостьей, ведь она походила на саму Немезиду. Но фея быстрого полёта сделала приглашающий жест, потом подмигнула послушнице, показывая, что всё хорошо. Видия расставила руки, словно хотела поймать её. Изабелла несколько успокоилась и прыгнула прямо в объятья феи ветра. Однако гостья даже не думала отпускать её.

— Прости, солнышко, ничего личного, — почти с сожалением сказала Видия, — я просто не хочу рисковать…ㅤ

ㅤ

Наступил вечер. В самом сердце Долины, вокруг волшебного дерева вырос настоящий Колизей. Обитатели сказочного острова строили бы его долгие месяцы, если не годы. Почти всемогущий Инфиниус создал его за пару мгновений. На десяти ярусах вокруг своеобразной арены громоздились трибуны, куда всё прибывали и прибывали феи. Хоть и не сломленные, но измученные и запуганные, они рассаживались, как и велел незваный гость, а вернее его новые приспешники из секты голубкистов. На арене вокруг Древа пыльцы блестели прозрачные клетки, в которых томились служащие, министры, придворные и сама королева Клэрион. Наконец, пожаловал сам Инфиниус. Он появился прямо из пустоты. От удара зазвенели цепи, на которых покачивались клетки.

— Приветствую! — с улыбкой провозгласил пришелец. Ответом ему была гробовая тишина. — Вы не в настроении? Напрасно, ведь вам выпала большая удача. Несмотря на всё ваше упорство, я всё ещё хочу договориться по-хорошему. — Пришелец медленно летел вдоль рядов, поглядывая на узников.

— Нам не о чем говорить, — степенно проговорила королева Клэрион.

— Ошибаетесь, — ответил Инфиниус. Он продолжал лететь вокруг Колизея, но при этом мгновенно перемещался на арену и тотчас обратно. Поскольку он очень быстро исчезал и появлялся, казалось, что его двое. — В обмен на последнюю фею, что освободила меня, вы получите то, о чём не могли и мечтать. Новое Древо пыльцы — лишь начало.

В этот миг прямо в воздухе возникли объёмные изображения — Долина фей предстала такой, словно её строили художники-фантасты. Украшенные растительными узорами витиеватые дома-башни из разноцветного стекла уходили в небеса, повсюду вились живые и механические птицы да насекомые. Некоторые феи летали сами, а кое-кто телепортировался, подобно самому Инфиниусу. Город будущего изобиловал цветами — картины светились, будто их написали фосфорными красками, а перетекающие из формы в форму скульптуры придавали улицам, домам и садам законченный вид.

— Всё это будет ваше, — посулил Инфиниус, — я передам вам технологии, создам всё, что понадобится, а потом отправлюсь путешествовать по вашей вселенной. Больше вы меня никогда не увидите.

— Думаете, мы вам поверим? — прервала его королева Клэрион, — наша поговорка гласит, что власть развращает. А безграничная власть развращает безгранично. Откуда нам знать, как вы поступите, когда обретёте подлинное всемогущество?

Инфиниус облетел половину Колизея. Старательно вглядываясь в толпу, он пытался найти Видию среди невольных зрителей.

— Боюсь, выбор ваш невелик, — равнодушно ответил пришелец. В этот миг на арене, прямо под клеткой королевы Клэрион стали раздвигаться створки люка. Из дна клетки выпала трубка, по которой в люк упала капля горючего. Через мгновение наружу вылетел шипящий сноп искр и пламя. По Колизею прокатилась волна ужаса.

— У вас одна стодвадцатая цикла, — проговорил Инфиниус. Земная фея сказала бы «десять минут», но суть от этого не изменилась. Вниз полетела вторая капля, третья. Рои искр угрожающе шипели, огонь пока не долетал до клетки, но было ясно, что с каждым разом вниз падает всё более крупная капля.ㅤ

ㅤ

Тем временем пришелец почти пролетел круг по арене. Внезапно повелитель микромира замер на месте и резко вскинул руку, показав в сторону ложи, где разместился преподобный служитель культа. Вокруг одной из послушниц, что тихо стояли рядом, зажглась голографическая метка.

— Схватить! — пришелец потряс стены Колизея.

— Скажи точно, сколько… — крикнула Видия, срывая монашеское одеяние. Но приверженки культа, что стояли рядом, тотчас набросились на быструю летунью слева и справа, крепко схватив её за руки. Фея ветра лишь на мгновение успела утопить кнопку браслета — белое свечение исчезло.

— Браво! Это вам зачтётся, — улыбнулся Инфиниус, бросив взгляд на Киркомфорта и его подопечных. Глава культа коротко поклонился, а мысленно он упрекал себя, что не заметил подмены — то-то «Изабелла» стала какой-то молчаливой и неуклюжей.

— Да что ж вы делаете! — разозлилась Видия, — я знаю, в чём его слабость! Пустите! Я заточу его обратно!

— Только попробуйте! — пригрозил Инфиниус, — я не могу причинить вред ей, — он показал на фею ветра, — но с вами всеми сделаю всё, что пожелаю. Держите пленницу крепко. Ослабите хватку — отправитесь к Чёрному коршуну. Так ведь у вас говорят?

— И так тоже, — подал голос Киркомфорт.

— Он погубит всех! — не сдавалась Видия, — я — последняя надежда Долины!

— Надежда и причина всех бед, — хмыкнул пришелец.

— Кто бы говорил! — с негодованием бросила она, а потом спросила: — Как вы меня нашли?

— Просветил рентгеновскими лучами каждую фею в Колизее. А вас просветить не вышло. Защитная функция в браслете сыграла злую шутку. Похоже, авторам программы стоило получше определить, что такое польза и вред, — ухмыльнулся повелитель микромира, а после обратился к главе культа, — преподобный, действуйте. Всё как договаривались.ㅤ

ㅤ

Киркомфорт помедлил. Он хоть и не был святым во всех смыслах слова, но своими руками разделаться с живой феей, да ещё на глазах у всех — даже для него это слишком. Кроме того, главу культа охватило сомнение — а вдруг Видия права, и если Инфиниус правда станет поистине всемогущим, он сразу забудет о том, что обещал? Киркомфорт хоть и говорил о высоком и проповедовал покорность, всё же оставался личностью практичной и на самом деле ничуть не стремился приблизить конец света, хотя вслух никогда бы в этом не признался.

— Итак? — поторопил его повелитель микромира.

— Да-да, господин, — встрепенулся преподобный. За спиной раздался лязг металлических инструментов. — Простите, хозяин, вы точно уверены?

— Не испытывайте моё терпение! — рявкнул пришелец.

— Инфиниус! — позвала Видия, — я хочу тебе кое-что сказать.

— Будешь умолять о пощаде? Или хочешь, чтобы я исполнил _последнее_ желание? — язвительно спросил пришелец, подходя к пленнице вплотную.

— Просто хочу сказать два слова, — тихо ответила она, а потом прокричала: — Воздушная волна!

Нескольких крупиц волшебной пыльцы хватило, чтобы призвать на помощь силу ветра. Шквал разметал по ложе приверженцев культа и на мгновение оглушил Инфиниуса. Быстрая летунья сама с трудом верила, что план сработал. Утопив кнопку браслета, она расправила крылья и ринулась за пришельцем. От удара Инфиниус свалился на арену, а когда пришёл в себя, его окружало неприступное белое поле.

— Скажи мне точно, — Видия чеканила каждое слово, — что получится, если… — в этот миг над ухом быстрой летуньи что-то просвистело. От светящегося кокона отскочила короткая стрела. Фея ветра вздрогнула и отпрянула в сторону, на мгновение отпустив кнопку. Это всё, что было нужно повелителю микромира — когда фея ветра вновь нажала на браслет, Инфиниуса и след простыл. Видия обернулась и увидела главу культа с арбалетом в руках.

— Простите! — крикнул он в оправдание, — я думал, что поражу его.

— Ну, спасибо вам! — осклабилась фея ветра, — Киркомфорт, вы не поняли, только я могу запереть Инфиниуса обратно. Дали бы договорить!

Очередной всполох обагрил Колизей.

— Видия! — раздалось откуда-то сверху. Только теперь (вот позор-то) быстрая летунья вспомнила о королеве Клэрион.

— Потом поговорим, — бросила она Киркомфорту и ринулась на выручку. Подлетая к прозрачной клетке, фея ветра едва увернулась от нового огненного бутона. Собравшись с духом, летунья улучила мгновение и схватила резиновую трубку, из которой едва не сорвалась новая капля горючего. С горечью вспомнив о своей лучшей подруге, Видия так и не придумала, как перекрыть шланг. Она просто подлетела к клетке и протянула конец трубки королеве.

— Простите, ваше величество. Придётся пока так.

— Ничего, — ответила властительница, а потом резко указала свободной рукой в сторону, — вон он!

Видия обернулась, но это было не обязательно — десятки мигающих Инфиниусов кружили вокруг неё на значительном расстоянии. Как фея быстрого полёта ни металась из стороны в сторону, как ни пыталась одним рывком приблизиться к пришельцу, чтобы захватить его в ловушку, противник всегда находился чуть дальше, чем было нужно. Со всех сторон раздался зловещий хохот.

— Последний раз предлагаю тебе сдаться! — заявили голоса пришельца.

— Не на ту напал! — быстрейшая летунья метнулась вверх, сделала петлю, отвесно спикировала, то и дело нажимая на кнопку. Белые полупрозрачные сферы гасли в малюсеньком шаге от Инфиниуса. С таким же успехом можно гоняться за собственной тенью.

— Тогда будет по-плохому! — прорычал пришелец. Арена превратилась в одну большую раскалённую печь. Языки пламени взвились над Колизеем, опалив клетки с запертыми феями. Сам же Инфиниус появился в воздухе на диаметрально противоположной точке арены относительно Видии. В руках он держал цепь, на которой покачивалась ещё одна клетка с прозрачными прутьями. Быстрая летунья ахнула, когда разглядела внутри Серебрянку и Розетту. Перепуганные друзья всхлипывали и затравленно озирались.

— Не может быть! — Видия не верила своим глазам.

— Да, это они, — подтвердил Инфиниус, — так и знал, что не надо их аннигилировать. Но если ты не снимешь браслет и не сдашься… догадайся сама, что будет!

ㅤ

Фея быстрого полёта в оцепенении зависла в воздухе, как стрекоза. Пришелец опустился ниже — огненные всполохи пронеслись рядом с клеткой. Почувствовав нестерпимый жар, Серебрянка с Розеттой завопили от боли и ужаса:

— Видия! Спаси нас! Пожалуйста!

— Стой! — вскрикнула быстрая летунья.

— Ну? — поторопил её повелитель микромира.

— Твоя взяла, Инфиниус, — упавшим голосом откликнулась она, расстёгивая металлический ремешок. Удерживая браслет на вытянутой руке только двумя пальцами, фея ветра медленно приблизилась к пришельцу. Пленницы продолжали громко всхлипывать.

— Брось его в огонь! — потребовал Инфиниус.

— Я передам его друзьям. На случай, если ты передумаешь, — ответила Видия.

— Сколько угодно. Они уже попробовали меня остановить и теперь включи́ть браслет не смогут, так что мне всё равно. Но без шуток! — предостерёг он, — нажмёшь на кнопку — я выроню клетку, и ты попрощаешься с последними друзьями.

Слово «последними» будто пронзило фею быстрого полёта.

— Не надо, прошу, — дрожащим голосом ответила быстрая летунья, медленно подлетая ближе.

— Даже не пытайся удержать клетку сама! — предупредил пришелец, — передавай браслет! — потребовал он.

— Серебрянка, — фея ветра протянула её браслет, — ты поступила храбро. Жаль, что так вышло.

— Правда? — тоненьким голоском переспросила заплаканная фея.

— Нет! — воскликнула Видия, и бросилась к Инфиниусу так быстро, как было возможно, на лету зажимая заветную кнопку. Мгновенного замешательства хватило — Инфиниус не успел телепортироваться прочь. Теперь, глядя на фею ветра выпученными глазами, он болтался, как рыба в сети. Феи на трибунах вскрикнули от ужаса, а Видия даже не посмотрела на летящую в огонь клетку. На перекошенном лице Инфиниуса застыл вопрос, на который быстрая летунья гневно ответила:

— Как я догадалась, что это не они? Серебрянка и Розетта ни за что не стали бы умолять их спасти. Они бы кричали, чтобы я покончила с тобой, негодяй! — огонь пылающей арены отразился в казавшихся чёрными глазах Видии. Она тяжело вздохнула, а затем стала медленно произносить, чеканя каждое слово:

— Скажи точно, чему равна сумма всех… — договорить фея быстрого полёта не успела. Неожиданно могучие крылья подвели её и она сначала медленно, но всё быстрее и быстрее падать.

— «Пыльца кончилась!» — мелькнула пугающая мысль. Забив крыльями изо всех сил, Видия создала последний, угасающий порыв, чтобы подлететь к трибунам. Почти падая, она успела ухватиться одной рукой за столбик балюстрады. Другой рукой она продолжала держать браслет и зажимать кнопку. Зависший в воздухе Инфиниус злобно ухмыльнулся из белёсой энергетической тюрьмы.

— Держитесь, я помогу вам! — раздалось над ухом. Фея быстрого полёта немало удивилась, заметив, как преподобный Киркомфорт протянул ей руку. Недолго думая, Видия схватила её. Уж лучше принять помощь от него, чем упасть в огонь.

— Спасибо, — ответила она, карабкаясь на балкон, — итак, Инфиниус, — продолжила быстрая летунья, глядя на пойманного пришельца, — скажи мне точно, чему будет равна сумма всех…ㅤ

Договорить она не успела. Внезапно перед глазами блеснула белая вспышка, искры, а потом наступил мрак.ㅤ

ㅤ

Первое, что увидела фея ветра — знакомое до боли злорадное лицо. Инфиниус смотрел на неё почти в упор. Она попробовала пошевелиться. Тщетно. Туман немного рассеялся, пойманная фея оглянулась, насколько могла вытянуть шею. Вокруг зловеще блестели металлические конструкции с шипами и цепями. Видия не успела толком понять, к чему её привязали, но было ясно, что ничего хорошего её не ждёт.

— Как договаривались? — переспросил глава культа.

— О, да, друг мой, как договаривались, — Инфиниус поиграл пальцами в воздухе, словно скульптор, который любуется своей работой.

— Можно слово, — попросила Видия. Говорить было тяжело, но последнюю надежду нельзя упускать.

— Можно, — эхом откликнулся пришелец, — теперь, когда браслет в моих руках, можешь сказать напоследок что-нибудь трогательное. Например, что на твоё место придут другие. Или что добро восторжествует. Может, другую милую глупость? — издевательски спросил он.

— Нет, — через силу ответила прикованная фея, — я скажу, что рано или поздно Селеста найдёт тебя.

— Что? — смежил брови пришелец.

— Она создала тебя не просто так. Наверняка, рано или поздно Селеста выйдет на твой след. Наша вселенная огромна, но не бесконечна. Так считают… — Видия хотела сказать: «феи-астрономы», но примолкла, вспомнив другое. Однажды Динь пришла к ней поздно вечером с небольшим телескопом и пригласила подругу на ночную прогулку — полюбоваться на звёзды и помечтать. Как же сейчас фея ветра корила себя, ведь в тот вечер она сказала мастерице, что у неё нет настроения. «В другой раз» — бездумно бросила она. Настанет ли он, другой раз?

— И что с того? — Инфиниус вернул её к действительности.

— Ничего особенного, — мысленно пожала плечами Видия, прогоняя грустные воспоминания, — она вновь заточит тебя в тюрьму, либо уничтожит! Не криви душой, Инфиниус, без последнего браслета никакой ты не всемогущий.

— Тебе сейчас только о всемогуществе и говорить, — усмехнулся пришелец.

— Селеста придёт за тобой. Тогда будешь смеяться, — возразила пойманная фея, — а если бы с тобой была вся сила, ты бы скрылся в другой вселенной и в другом времени!

Преподобный Киркомфорт вздохнул. На мгновение ему стало стыдно за то, что он, похоже, стукнул Видию слишком сильно.

— Хм… и правда, три пространственных измерения и одно временное мне быстро наскучат, — оскалился повелитель микромира, — но ты же не думаешь, что я верну тебе браслет и разрешу сказать, что угодно?

— Пообещай не трогать наш мир — и я спрошу что-нибудь простое, — закашлялась фея ветра, — брось, Инфиниус — ну что я могу сделать?

— Немного, — кивнул он, а потом щёлкнул пальцем. Часть пут тотчас ослабла — Видия могла пошевелить рукой.

— Мой господин, будьте осторожны… — зачирикал Киркомфорт.

— Для этого ты здесь! — перебил его пришелец, передав ему появившийся из воздуха листок бумаги.

— «Сделай так, чтобы Инфиниус стал всемогущим» — непонимающе прочитал голубкист.

— Это на всякий случай, — пояснил пришелец, — вдруг с третьим браслетом что-то не так. А если она пожелает, чтобы я стал поистине всемогущим, так оно и будет, — люто улыбнулся повелитель, — передай браслет, но вырви из рук, если она отойдёт от текста хоть на букву.

ㅤ

В это мгновение фея ветра задумалась как никогда в жизни. Во что бы то ни стало надо что-то придумать. Как теперь спросить Инфиниуса про сумму всех натуральных чисел? Видию трясло изнутри, бросало от волнения то в жар, то в холод. Вдруг она вспомнила то, что однажды ей рассказала Динь. Подробности ускользали, но суть всплыла явственно: сумма всех натуральных чисел — отнюдь не бесконечность. С помощью страшных заклинаний, которые назывались «дзета-функция Римана» и «суммирование методом Рамануджана» подруга превратила расходящийся ряд в минус одну двенадцатую. Тут быстрая летунья мысленно поблагодарила Киркомфорта. Если бы он не вмешался, Инфиниус бы обрёл всемогущество и кто знает, что бы натворил. Надо придумать новую задачу, на сей раз невозможную. Фея ветра решила выиграть время.

— Воды можно? — измученно попросила она.

— Пожалуйста, — издевательски отозвался Инфиниус. В руке у феи появился стеклянный стаканчик с минеральной водой, долькой лимона и кусочками льда, а путы ослабли ровно настолько, чтобы можно было дотянуться до лица. — С чего вы взяли, что я злодей? Всего-то хочу получить назад свою силу. Мне не нужен ваш мир, — пришелец вновь ухмыльнулся.

Видия медленно поднесла к губам холодный стакан. Отпивая как можно медленнее, она лихорадочно вспоминала всё, что знала о математике. Теперь сомнений не было — это и есть слабое место Инфиниуса. Беда в том, что глава культа не позволит ей спросить злодея о чём угодно. Страшно представить, что наобещал ему повелитель микромира. Неужели священнослужитель и впрямь поверил, что Инфиниус сдержит слово?

— Ну, досыта напилась? — сверкнул глазами пришелец.

— Спасибо, — невесело откликнулась Видия. Киркомфорт, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза, вырвал у пленницы стакан и вложил быстрой летунье в руку браслет. Затем глава культа молча сунул ей под нос листок.

Инфиниуса вновь объяло белое поле. Забавно, но даже сейчас он оставался хозяином положения. Переубеждать и упрашивать Киркомфорта — это бесполезно, решила фея ветра. Глядя на устрашающий механизм, в котором она находилась, она стала медленно читать:

— Сделай так… Чтобы…

— Дальше-дальше, — поторопил её преподобный. Видия вздохнула и сказала:

— А это всё.

— Как? Там ещё продолжение! Не тяните время.

— Это всё, — упрямо повторила фея ветра, а потом закончила: — Дальше то, что я написала на стакане.ㅤ

ㅤ

Киркомфорт рывком отобрал у Видии браслет, но защитная программа приняла команду. На запотевшем стекле виднелось несколько едва заметных неровных знаков. Инфиниус пришёл в ужас, когда поле рассеялось, а рядом в воздухе рядом с двумя зелёными и одной красной голографической сферой загорелось выражение:ㅤ

ㅤ

 _π_ = 2.ㅤ

ㅤ

— Стой! — крикнул он, — я не знаю, что означает этот знак. Видия, прошу, — наконец-то он назвал её по имени, — скажи, что это просто случайная буква. Уточни, что это обычная переменная. Я поделюсь с тобой своим всемогуществом. Исчезнуть мне навсегда, если не сдержу слово!

Фея ветра мстительно взглянула на перепуганного повелителя микромира и медленно произнесла:

— Нет, Инфиниус. «Пи» — это не просто переменная. Раздели длину окружности на её диаметр, и получишь это иррациональное число, — фея быстрого полёта вспомнила точный термин, — и, как ты сам сказал, без шуток. Меня не волнует невообразимая искривлённая окружность. Сделай так, чтобы _в нашем мире_ «пи» стало равно двум!

Как пришелец ни изгибал пространство, как ни крутил время, как ни создавал из пустоты и не обращал в ничто вещество, он не мог исполнить то, что сказала Видия. Голографические сферы над пришельцем стали таять, показывая, что время на исходе.

— Киркомфорт! — в ужасе провопил всемогущий повелитель, чувствуя, как сам начинает исчезать. Голубкист замешкался, но сообразил, что от него хочет его господин. Нажав на рычаг, глава культа запустил дьявольскую машину. Заревели моторы, залязгали цепи, закрутились шестерни. Прямо над Видией раскрылся и завертелся, как сверло, металлический цветок из железных шипов. Фея ветра равнодушно глядела, как конструкция опускается. Уж лучше такая участь, чем мучиться столетие за столетием, каждый день вспоминая о гóре, что по её милости пришло в этот роковой день. Главное, что Инфиниуса не будет. Когда смертоносный цветок приблизился к фее почти вплотную, ей напоследок захотелось узнать, простят ли её когда-нибудь за то, что она навлекла на сказочный остров столько бед. Видия зажмурилась. Всё стихло. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Неужели механизм заклинило?

ㅤ

Услышав морской прибой и ощутив холодок, фея ветра резко открыла глаза и замерла в изумлении. Вокруг не было ни смертоносных машин, ни Инфиниуса, ни Колизея. Быстрая летунья огляделась и поняла — она вновь в злополучной пещере, куда её привела древняя карта. Рядом с феей ветра светилась призрачная Селеста.

— Вы уверены, что хотите вернуть Инфиниуса обратно в капсулу? — учтиво произнесла она.

— Да, уверена, — вздохнула Видия. Прозрачная собеседница рассказывала о том, что ещё может сделать Инфиниус, показывала новые возможности. Фея быстрого полёта не слушала — она вновь вспомнила слова повелителя микромира: «Попрощаешься с последними друзьями». Сидя посреди тёмной, пустой и холодной пещеры, впервые за многие столетия фея быстрого полёта ощутила, казалось, неведомую ей боль. Она почувствовала горечь утраты и одиночества. Тяжело вздохнув, Видия явственно представила, как будет делать вид, что ей всё равно — подумаешь, осталась без друзей. Поговорить по душам теперь не с кем, но какая разница — ей к одиночеству не привыкать. Так ли это?

— Спасибо, что воспользовались нашей новой поисковой системой! — улыбнулась загадочная фигура, — согласно данным диагностики, Инфиниус работал с ошибками и неожиданно изменил вашу вселенную. В системе сохранилась контрольная точка. Хотите восстановить свой мир, сделав его таким, каким он был до запуска поисковой системы?

Видия не поверила своим ушам. В эту минуту она была готова обнять и расцеловать прозрачную незнакомку. Вскочив на ноги, фея ветра бросилась к светящейся фее из крохотных кубиков.

— Хочу! Хочу, коршун меня подери! Верни всё как было! Пожалуйста! — едва сдерживая слезы, просила она.

— Ваша вселенная возвращается к прежней контрольной точке. Хотите сохранить воспоминания о работе поисковой системы? — улыбнулась Селеста.

Немного помедлив, Видия весомо произнесла:

— Хочу. Пусть останутся. Феи привыкли, что наша жизнь почти бесконечная. Иной раз мы слишком поздно начинаем ценить то, что так легко потерять. Если я обо всём забуду, этот ценнейший урок пройдёт для меня даром. Я хочу помнить обо всём.

— Воспоминания сохраняются. Операционная система завершает свою работу. Всего доброго, до свидания, до новых встреч! — улыбнулась Селеста и приветливо помахала рукой, прежде чем растаяла в воздухе.ㅤ

ㅤ

Никто в Долине так и не узнал о незваном госте и о горе, что он породил. Только Розетта, Серебрянка и, конечно же, Видия помнили о пережитом кошмаре. Обычно по вечерам фея ветра сидела в своём крохотном домике, что одиноко ютился на крутом утёсе. Так было и в этот раз, с одной лишь разницей, что рядом с быстрой летуньей были её друзья. Феи любовались на звёзды, мечтали и просто говорили по душам, в своё удовольствие, попивая вишнёвый чай. После пережитого каждая минута казалась счастьем.

И в этот раз, когда юная мастерица увлекалась и рассказывала о далёких светилах и изобретениях, не стесняясь добавлять числа и формулы, Видия не отмахивалась как раньше, а просила пояснить иной раз заковыристую мысль. Ведь сегодня повелительница ветров поняла и прочувствовала, что математика — это не просто формулы и уравнения. Математика стала для неё настоящим другом. Как и подобает близкому и верному другу, она простила фею ветра за равнодушие и не бросила в минуту роковой опасности. Видия не хотела говорить об этом вслух, но в душе она была благодарна за всё, что с ней приключилось — она поняла, насколько важно дорожить близкими друзьями.ㅤ

ㅤ

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Математику заслуженно называют царицей или, если угодно, королевой наук. Не будь математики, исчезло бы всё, к чему человечество успело привыкнуть: машины, компьютеры, дома, лекарства. Не хватит целой энциклопедии, чтобы рассказать обо всех заслугах её величества. Математика — это язык, на котором говорит сам Космос. И даже если за пределами нашего мира есть существа, которые нам покажутся всемогущими, даже они не властны над математикой. Дважды два всегда будет четырём, а число «пи» останется таковым, как бы мы ни старались. Математика — это самое настоящее волшебство действительности.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —ㅤ

ㅤ

В рассказе я нарочно оставил (как минимум) одну арифметическую ошибку. Кто найдёт её, первым узнает о новом рассказе серии, и тому я открою доступ к гугл-документу, в котором буду трудиться над новым выпуском.ㅤ

ㅤ

Большая просьба к читателям: я буду очень рад, если вы скопируете и опубликуете рассказ где-нибудь ещё, но, пожалуйста, копируйте его полностью.

Понравилась работа? Копируйте, публикуйте, делитесь впечатлениями!

А если нет — критикуйте, помогите улучшить работу.


End file.
